


Something in the air

by Greybutterfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greybutterfly/pseuds/Greybutterfly
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt #56: fresh air





	Something in the air

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy my Drabble! Please note this has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own.

Louis took a deep breath as he stepped outside his office. He had told everyone that he needed some air but he just wanted an excuse to go to Styles’ Shakes and Snacks, the stall across the road. Louis had been trying to pluck up the courage to ask out Harry, the owner of the stall. They had been talking and flirting for ages but neither had taken it any further. Louis had been given two tickets to see Fleetwood Mac, Harry’s favourite band for Saturday night. This was the perfect opportunity. Come on Tommo, Louis says quietly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
